fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 121
Missing Student Summary Concerned Friends The brief power outage at Duel Academy had caused minimal fuss for most of the students were asleep and the power turned back on ten minutes later via the back-up generator. However, Shy, Cole, and Kyle are unconscious following Cameron's explosion of power. Lafayette awakens the following morning to see Cameron not in their room. He thinks Cameron got up early and doesn't make anything of it. Lafayette joins Maya for breakfast, and they usually eat with Shy and Cameron, but neither of them are available or responding to their messages. Lafayette bets the two finally decided to act on the sexual tension that's always around them. Maya wants to refute this but she admits that their obvious attraction to each other and not acting on it is super annoying. They agree to give it some time before expressing more concern. In the beginning of Monday classes, it is announced that Marlon has been chosen as Avalon's next pupil to the shock of many, including Connor. Marlon walks across campus bearing tremendous, undeserved hubris. Lafayette and Maya join in the surprise, but they are more concerned that neither Cameron nor Shy attend any of their morning classes. They want to talk to Clovis or Maribel about Cameron's location, but neither of them have information on their whereabouts. Maya and Lafayette wonder if they should be concerned since a perfect student like Shy especially would never miss class. As they go back to the Obelisk dorms to try and inform their RA their missing friends, Lafayette and Maya are too late. There is a lot of commotion among the Obelisks. When they ask Daniel what's going on, he says that Shy's roommate Gloria has contacted the school's health services that Shy has been unresponsive for hours and is barely breathing. Also, they found two other students who were unresponsive in their dorms as well. Maya asks who and Daniel says it's Kyle and Cole, the new kid. Lafayette and Maya don't know what to do, but they mention to each other that Cameron's name has not been brought up. They decide to skip their next class and go to the chancellor's office. Chancellor's Office The chancellor is meeting with Clarissa and Jessica. Jessica uses her Spells to see into the Spirit World. She says that she can sense Cameron, but he's in an alternate realm, something she cannot access. Clarissa believes it is whatever realm the Genex monsters reside that gives them access to all of the duel tribes. Clarissa asks what they will use as an excuse for Cameron's absence. Father V says that they have yet to notify Cameron's parents and until further notice Cameron's professors have been notified of Cameron's absence as another as an excused absence that he can make up later. Clarissa asks about the other three to which, V has he says psychic duelists trying to wake them up in the school hospital, but it's not as if all of the psychic students have the best control over their powers. Just then, Maya and Lafayette barge in. Lafayette and Maya apologize for interrupting, but they simply wanted to report that Cameron has not been around all day. Clarissa tells the two not to worry, but they are concerned about their friends. Clarissa says that they know Cameron is missing, but the whole school cannot find out. Maya says that Cameron needs to be found. Clarissa explains Cameron is one of the most high profile duelists at this school. If word got out that he was missing, the academy would be in deep, deep trouble. Clarissa promises that they are looking for Cameron, but it cannot be made public and panic cannot spread. Maya and Lafayette ask how they can help. Father V says a duel would help. They two are incredulous, asking in what way could a duel be helpful. V says that Cameron is still under contract for regular open duels. He dueled Connor, but that that nearly three weeks ago and he skipped out on his duel against Theodore. People are getting antsy. Sponsors wants answers and they want Cameron, the Cameron who won the championships, not the one who has been on a slump. V says that Clarissa could duel, but he reminds them of the school's new initiative to advertise the sophomore, junior, and freshman classes as the future of Duel Academy. V says that a public televised duel with one of their best students would give the public something that they want and buy the school time to find Cameron. He hasn't been gone long. It's been less than twenty-four hours. They are concerned, but they should not panic. Maya can understand that they should wait a bit more before totally freaking out. She asks if she and Lafayette are supposed to duel each other but Father V points to Lafayette. V says that Maya was already showcased at the start of the year, but Lafayette has not. V says that during the Promotion Exams, Lafayette proved to be the best proctor. He didn't win perfectly as Cameron did but his written reports on the duelists and analytical skills during every duel was the absolute best, which he why he was awarded following the exams. V says that Cameron was slated to duel Tuesday evening, and Lafayette can take that slot. Lafayette is uneasy but agrees. He does ask how upset the public would be to get him and not Cameron. V admits that everyone is already upset as is. Cameron isn't exactly panning out as the champion or frequent the people wanted following his victory very much unlike Connor who hasn't turned down any challenges since coming to this school. Lafayette admits Connor's victory have been very impressive and dominant. V says they cannot fall back onto riding the coat tails of one student as they did with Raymond, and Connor's talent was largely known before becoming a student here. They need to showcase a student that is completely a product of the academy. Lafayette agrees to duel, and besides a good duel may put his mind at ease. Maya and Lafayette leave, and V asks how close Lafayette and Maya are to the Spirit World situation. Jessica reads that Maya may have latent talents, but Lafayette does not. V says he knows those two are very close to Cameron and the others, but he does not want any other students more involved in all of this then they have to even some of Cameron's closes friends. Outside the chancellor's door, Maya believes that a duel to solve this problem is ridiculous. She doubts they are telling him everything. Lafayette agrees and wonders why the Freshman Ra, Jessica was even in there with them. Lafayette believes they aren't being told everything and if he's being honest, they probably shouldn't. As much as Cameron is their friend, this is an adult matter and they can be concerned and help but they cannot take control. Maya asks if a fake duel is really the best they can do. Lafayette says maybe it is, but agrees that it has only been a day. Cameron could show up at any moment. Maya admits that they called Cameron's more upbeat behavior as fake and he could have just taken the day off to think, but they both know Cameron has never missed class and he would have texted them. Lafayette and Maya cannot help but worry, but they agree that they need to be patient. Lafayette Thrashed After a whole day, Cameron is still nowhere to be found on the island. Maya and Lafayette are getting more worried, and Lafayette is getting nervous. Lafayette says that he knows his friend is missing, but he's also about to duel a professional for the very first time. Maya asks who it is, and Lafayette says she is a Polish duelist, Helena. Maya says that this duel would be a distraction for them, but Lafayette conceeds that this isn't the kind of distraction he needs. The spotlight has been on him before in the promotion exams, but he was dueling his friends and peers. This feels like the real deal, and people are expecting Cameron-level dueling, not him. Maya says that the lot of them need to stop putting Cameron on a pedestal. Cameron is great because he believes in his cards and card combinations. Lafayette is thankful for the support, but he really wishes he didn't take on this challenge. The entire school is in attendance and the cameras are out and ready for the encounter. Clarissa tells the duelists to get ready as she revs up the crowd. Lafayette walks out as his name is called, and he is officially the fourth ranked duelist among the sophomores. He will be dueling Helena Switzer who steps out in her lab attire. She is a scientist. Helena and Lafayette set their duel disks and begin. Helena says that she is disappointed. It is not a sleight against Lafayette by any means, but she was hoping to duel one of the six junior champions. Lafayette admits he's not Cameron but he's no slouch. Lafayette foes first. He sets a monster and a card, saying that's all he'll need for now. Helena will have the honor of attacking first. Helena draws and Normal Summons "Mystic Tomato". She orders "Mystic Tomato" to attack Lafayette's set monster who is revealed to be "Shien's Footsoldier" and it is destroyed. Lafayette explains that when "Shien's Footsoldier" is destroyed, he can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Six Samurai" monster from his Deck, and he Special Summons "The Six Samurai - Yaichi" Defense Position. Helena knows about the archetype. She says that alone, the colors on the creatures are black, but when they are together, they illuminate. She sets one card but before she ends her turn, Lafayette activates Continuous Trap: "Swiftstrike Armor." From now on, During Lafayette's Draw Phase, each time he draws a "Six Samurai" Monster Card(s), he can reveal it and Special Summon it. Lafayette draws and reveals that he drew "The Six Samurai - Nisashi" and "Swiftstrike Armor" allows him to Special Summon "Nisashi" in Attack Position. Lafayette then Normal Summons "The Six Samurai - Zanji". His three "Six Samurai" illuminate blue, green, and yellow respectively. Lafayette activates the blue light of "Yaichi." "Yaichi" readies his bow. Lafayette explains that the cost of "Yaichi" attacking, it can to target and destroy one of Helena's set Spell/Traps. "Yaichi" fires at Helena's trap, but she decides to activate it first. It is Continuous Trap: "Remove Brainwashing," which returns control of all monsters to their owners. Lafayette is disappointed that he wasted his monster's effect on such a card, but he at least knows what it is. Maya thinks that she rarely sees duelists use such a card, and wonders how Helena will exploit it. Lafayette continues his turn, and equips "Niashi" with "Divine Sword Phoenix Blade" to increasing its ATK by 300. Lafayette says he needs "Nisashi" to hold onto the swords because with its green effect he can attack twice during each Battle Phase, which he'll need to do considering "Mystic Tomato's" effect. Lafayette orders "Zanji" to attack and destroy "Mystic Tomato". Helena activates "Mystic Tomato's" effect to Special Summon a second copy of "Mystic Tomato" from her Deck in Attack Position. "Nisahi" attacks and destroys the second "Mystic Tomato" and Helena special summons a third copy of "Mystic Tomato's" effect from her Deck. "Nisahi" can attack again, and it destroys "Mystic Tomato." Helena activates "Mystic Tomato's" effect one last time to Special Summon "Allure Queen LV3" from her Deck in Attack Position. Lafayette knows about the "Allure Queen" and says that the card is extremely difficult to play in a functional deck. Helena is not surprised Lafayette would think that way because he started out as an Obelisk. However, all cards weak or strong have their funtion with a Deck that shares the right theme and a similar equation. She demonstrates by drawing and activating Field Spell: "Secret Village of the Spellcasters." Clarissa explains that from now on, if Helena control a Spellcaster-Type monster and Lafayette opponent does not, he cannot activate Spell Cards. If she control no Spellcaster-Type monsters, she cannot activate Spell Cards. Helena activates "Allure Queen's" effect to equip itself with "Yaichi" as it is a Level 3 monster. "Yaichi" abandons his light and Lafayette and rushes over to stand by "Allure Queen's" side. Helena then says she'll sacrifices "Zanji" and "Nisashi" on Lafayette's side of the field to Special Summon "Lava Golem" from her hand to his side of the field in Attack Position. Due to "Remove Brainwashing," "Lava Golem" moves to her side of the field. Lafayette that this is what Helena's strategy is, taking control of the opponent's monster zones, mostly leaving them with nothing. She marks that as correct, and with a direct attack from "Lava Golem" and "Allure Queen" Helena welcomes lafayette to professional-level dueling. Lafayette is left standing with only 500 LP. It's not a great first professional-ish match, not is it a strong demonstration by their school People at home are already turning off their television sets. Helena sets one card to end her turn. Lafayette draws. He thinks of a plan and realizes that he drew the right card, but he needs to time it properly. In case Lafayette gets any ideas. Helena activates Continuous Trap: "Pixie Ring," so Lafayette cannot attack monsters with the lowest ATK if she has more than 1 monster in Attack Position. Lafayette sets a monster and a card to end his turn. Helena draws, and during her Standby Phase, "Lava Golem" turns on her, which she accepts. Her monster 1000 damage to Helena. Helena then activates "Allure Queen LV3's" effect to send itself to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Allure Queen LV5" from her Deck in Attack Position. Lafayette announces the activation of his card, "Rivalriy of the Warlords" forcing both players to only have one type of face-up monster on the field. All others must go the Graveyard. Helena says that is a very nasty trap for several cards in her Deck, but without hesitation, she chooses "Spellcaster" so her "Lava Golem" is sent to the Graveyard, banished by "Allure Queen". However, Helena says that "Rivalry of the Warlords" will not spare Lafayette from defeat. She activates "Mystic Box" to destroy Lafayette's" set monster and give him control over her own "Allure Queen." Due to "Remove Brainwashing," "Allure Queen" returns to Helena's side of the field. "Allure Queen" attacks directly. Lafayette loses the duel and loses very easily. The crowd claps for Helena and Lafayette, but no one is impressed by the one-sided match. Maribel recalls her match against Lafayette, remembering how he controlled just about every move from start to finish and found a solution to win when it seemed he was down. Maribel says that Raymond, Connor, and Clarissa make it look so easy, but professional duelists are on another level compared to the even someone as talented as Lafayette. Aftermath Lafayette does not take his loss very well. He was humiliated easily in front of his peers. Lafayette knows he's already shared his fair share of losses, but at least in those losses he put up a fight. Today he didn't stand a chance. Maya admits that this is just the level of experienced professional duelists. Lafayette reports to the chancellor following his defeat. He is meeting with Clarissa and Helena, who is upset as she was promised a duel against Cameron. Helena tells Lafayette that his Six Samurai cards are naturally powerful on their own, but it he wants to be a better duelist, he'll have to dig deep and discover the true power of the archetype. She bears no ill will against Lafayette but today was simply not the challenge that she wanted. She asks to know where Cameron is and why he is not dueling. Father V does not answer quite just yet. He tells Lafayette to come back the next day to talk about the match then after a night's rest. Lafayette bows and apologizes for his performance. He leaves. Lafayette skips dinner and goes straight back to his dorm, not wanting to face any of the Obelisks after such an embarrassing loss. Lafayette admits that he's definitely not ready to be a professional, but people like Cameron make it look so easy. Lafayette admis he's got some more respect for Cameron, and Lafayette just hopes that wherever Cameron is, he's safe and that he comes back soon. Featured Duel: Lafayette vs. Helena Switzer Turn 1: Lafayette Lafayette sets one monster and one card. Turn 2: Helena Helena Normal Summons "Mystic Tomato" (1400/1100). "Mystic Tomato" attacks Lafayette's set monster, revealed to be "Shien's Footsoldier" (700/200) who is destroyed. Lafayette uses "Shien's Footsoldier's" effect to Special Summon "The Six Samurai - Yaichi" (1300/600) from his Deck in Defense Position. Helena sets one card. Lafayette activates Continuous Trap: "Swiftstrike Armor." From now on, During Lafayette's Draw Phase, each time he draws a "Six Samurai" Monster Card(s), he can reveal it and Special Summon it. Turn 3: Lafayette Lafayette draws "The Six Samurai - Nisashi" and "Swiftstrike Armor" allows him to Special Summon "Nisashi" (1400/700) in Attack Position. Lafayette Normal Summons "The Six Samurai - Zanji" (1800/1300). Lafayette activates "Yaichi's" effect to target one of Helena's set Spell/Traps and destroy it at the cost of attacking. Helena activates it first. Continuous Trap: "Remove Brainwashing," which returns control of all monsters to their owners. Lafayette equips "Niashi" with "Divine Sword Phoenix Blade", increasing its ATK by 300 (1400 > 1700). "Zanji" attacks and destroys "Mystic Tomato" (Helena 4000 > 3600). Helena activates "Mystic Tomato's" effect to Special Summon a second copy of "Mystic Tomato" from her Deck in Attack Position. "Nisahi" attacks and destroys "Mystic Tomato" (Helena 3600 > 3300). Helena activates "Mystic Tomato's" effect to Special Summon a third copy of itself from her Deck in Attack Position. "Nisahi's" effect allows it to attack again, and it destroys "Mystic Tomato" (Helena 3300 > 3000). Helena activates "Mystic Tomato's" effect to Special Summon "Allure Queen LV3" (500/500) from her Deck. Turn 4: Helena Helena activates Field Spell: "Secret Village of the Spellcasters." From now on, if Helena controls a Spellcaster-Type monster and Lafayette does not, he cannot activate Spell Cards. If she does not control any Spellcaster-Type monsters, she cannot activate Spell Cards, but Lafayette can. Helena activates "Allure Queen's" effect to equip itself with "Yaichi" as it is a Level 3 monster. Helena sacrifices "Zanji" and "Nisashi" on Lafayette's side of the field to Special Summon "Lava Golem" (3000/2500) from her hand to his side of the field in Attack Position. Due to "Remove Brainwashing," "Lava Golem" moves to her side of the field. "Lava Golem" and "Allure Queen" attack directly (Lafayette 4000 > 1000 > 500). She sets one card. Turn 5: Lafayette Helena activates Continuous Trap: "Pixie Ring," so Lafayette cannot attack monsters with the lowest ATK if she has more than 1 monster in Attack Position. Lafayette sets a monster and a card. Turn 6: Helena During the Standby Phase, "Lava Golem" activates and inflicts 1000 damage to Helena (Helena 3000 > 2000). Helena activates "Allure Queen LV3's" effect to send itself to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Allure Queen LV5" (1000/1000) from her Deck in Attack Position. Lafayette activates Continuous Trap: "Rivalry of the Warlords" forcing both players to only have one type of face-up monster on the field. All others must go the Graveyard. Helena chooses "Spellcaster" and her "Lava Golem" is sent to the Graveyard. She activates "Mystic Box" to destroy Lafayette's" set monster and give him control over "Allure Queen." Due to "Remove Brainwashing," "Allure Queen" returns to Helena's side of the field. "Allure Queen" attacks directly (Lafayette 500 > 0). Helena wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Lafayette's Duels